


you’re the one i want

by wafflehearts



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, a liiiitle angst, dianetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflehearts/pseuds/wafflehearts
Summary: Rosa has always been in love with Gina, and before she knows it, she's in too deep. She decides she has to tell Gina-- but something goes wrong.
Relationships: Gina Linetti/Milton Boyle, Jake Peralta/Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Adrian Pimento, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Rosie! Hurry up! Jake and the others are already at Shaws!” Gina whined as she tapped her foot against the floor.

“Patience, Linetti.” Rosa rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag and headed to the elevator where Gina was waiting (rather impatiently), successfully stopping the corner of her mouth from bending upwards. 

~~

Rosa sighed, throwing her head back as she downed her shot. She couldn’t stop thinking about Gina. Gina, the mysterious yet ethereal being. When the auburn hair woman first walked into the precinct with Jake, leaving glitter everywhere, Rosa was speechless. She’d never seen anyone so gorgeous. She couldn’t even bring herself to move when Gina winked at her after introducing herself. When Rosa first laid eyes on Gina she never expected to fall for her, but here she was, hopelessly in love, and not knowing what to do about it.

She didn’t even know she was falling for Gina at first. Rosa tried to ignore her just like she ignored all the others, only Gina was… different. Rosa actually enjoyed her company, actually enjoyed spending time with her. All the small and sometimes subconscious acts Gina did: things like bringing Rosa coffee, noticing little details about her, they just made Rosa drawn to her, made her want to know more about Gina. It was the first time she ever felt this way about someone. Rosa was scared about her feelings, so she tried to push Gina and those feelings away. Somehow, those feelings came back anyway. And the worst part was, Rosa didn’t know how to tell Gina. The two had a good friendship, and Rosa didn’t want to do anything that might risk ruining it. 

She hid those feelings well. She thought she was going to be able to hold it in, keep it to herself like all the other crushes she had. And eventually, they would just disappear. No one needed to know.

She was wrong.

As time passed, Rosa realised that her feelings for Gina were just as strong as ever. They certainly weren’t disappearing. Rosa started to panic. This had never happened to her before. The wall she built around her emotions were slowly starting to crumble. Every time Gina walked past her desk, Rosa’s eyes would be glued to her, watching her every step surreptitiously. Rosa found herself wishing for Gina, for the sound of her laughter, for their occasional meet up in Babylon. That was when she realized she was in love.

But she couldn’t do anything about it. Rosa watched painfully as Gina went on to live her life and fall in love. Rosa finally accepted the fact that Gina would never fall for her. So she went back to work, ignoring the feelings, the emotions that threatened her hard and badass exterior, hoping that one day, she would meet someone she truly liked, and her feelings would disappear.

Then she met Adrian.

When the curly-haired, strange man first stepped foot into the precinct, holding a knife to Jake’s throat, Rosa was instantly attracted. So when the two started going out, Rosa thought that her feelings for Gina were gone. For good. She thought that she could finally get on with her life, with someone else she loved, and so could Gina. 

However, during her relationship with Adrian, Rosa found herself wishing that the person sleeping next to her was Gina, that the person whom she could hug and kiss and cuddle with was Gina. Every time she spent time with Adrian, she couldn’t take her mind off Gina. Eventually, it got worse and worse, and in the end she had to break it off with Adrian. 

So Rosa went back to hopelessly pining for Gina, who had absolutely no idea.

After a while, Gina met Milton and got pregnant with Iggy. This broke Rosa’s heart. Now she was sure that Gina only saw her as a friend, a good friend maybe, but nothing more. When Gina first announced her pregnancy to the precinct, Rosa ignored the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes, and promptly went back to work. 

Shortly after Iggy was born, Gina and Milton broke up. Rosa tried to suppress her joy, and she didn’t want to admit it, but she felt something she hadn’t felt in a long time- a little bit of hope. Maybe she had a chance. Reprimanding herself for even having hope, Rosa pushed the thought away.

And now here she was.

Rosa slammed the now empty glass onto the table, and put her head in her hands. She looked over to the squad, who were dancing in the middle of the bar, clearly all drunk. Then she spotted Gina, next to Jake, cheering and waving her arms around, having the time of her life. Rosa stared longingly at her. All she wanted was to be able to wake up next to Gina every day, to be able to spend her weekends in bed with Gina, to be able to spend every night with her watching tv together. To be able to call Gina hers. 

Suddenly wanting to be alone, Rosa got up abruptly and walked out of the bar to get some fresh air.

~~

Gina was dancing wildly next to Jake when she noticed Rosa walk out of the bar. Confused, she decided to see if Rosa was okay. Making her way through the celebrating crowd, she finally made her way to the door.

~~

Rosa stuffed her hands into her leather jacket’s pockets and sat down on the bench, closing her eyes, enjoying the peace, the quiet, the only noise being the soft muffled music from inside the bar. She listened to the howl of the wind, the chirps of some nearby birds, the rustling of leaves.

“Rosa.”

Rosa spun around, eyes widening, only to come face to face with the one and only Gina Linetti.

“Gina… what are you doing here?” Rosa stuttered.

“I saw you leave the bar without saying goodbye and wanted to check if you were okay,” Gina smiled softly, sitting down next to Rosa on the bench.

Suddenly aware of the little space between them, Rosa’s face turned red. “I’m okay,” she mumbled, embarrassed.

Feeling the awkward tension, Rosa teased, “The real question is, are you okay? You’re not on your phone.”

Gina laughed, her laughter like music to Rosa’s ears. “Shut up,” she joked, shoving Rosa in the shoulder playfully.

When both of their laughter had died down, Gina shuffled closer to Rosa, leaning her head on her shoulder. Rosa stiffened visibly at first, but got used to it after a while, even wrapping her arm around Gina’s shoulder. The two admired the night sky silently. 

“The stars are pretty,” Gina commented, breaking the silence.

“Yeah…”

“You know what else is pretty?” Gina asked.

Rosa heart skipped a beat, and she looked down at Gina. “Hm?” 

“Me.’

Rosa chuckled softly. She should’ve expected that answer. After all, it was Gina. The two went back to being silent, Rosa resting her head on Gina’s. Rosa hated the way it felt so good, the way it felt so right. How much she wanted it, liked it.

Suddenly, she noticed that Gina was shivering, most likely because of the cold.

“Gina, are you cold?” Rosa asked tentatively, not used to caring for other people.

Gina nodded slightly, wrapping her arms around herself. “I want wolfie,” she complained.

Smiling at her adorableness, Rosa shrugged off her leather jacket and wrapped it around Gina. “There you go,” she said uncomfortably.

“Thanks, Rosie.” Gina smiled as she snuggled closer. “Such a gentleman,” she teased.

Rosa blushed, feelings the heat rise up to her cheeks. She instantly turned her head the other way so Gina wouldn’t see.

When the heat had dissipated, Rosa leaned her head back on Gina’s. She was falling more and more in love with Gina every second that passed. All the indifference Rosa had about Gina’s news- her dating Milton, her pregnancy, were just to cover up her actual feelings for Gina. And at that moment, she decided that she couldn’t keep these feelings to herself anymore. They were growing too strong. What’s more, Gina deserved to know. 

“Gina… I have something to tell you,” Rosa took a deep breath. This was really happening.

“What is it?” Gina asked curiously, taking her head off Rosa’s shoulder.

“Gina…I…”

Out of the blue, there was a loud bang. Gina and Rosa swivelled, only to see an active shooter. Gina gasped, frightened. Upon hearing her gasp, the shooter pointed his gun at Gina- and fired.

Rosa’s eyes widened. Acting on instinct, she pushed Gina away, and took the bullet herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Rosa!” Gina gasped, tears spilling down her cheeks. She felt as if she had been hit by a bus all over again, as if all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. Rosa’s blood was soaked onto her shirt by now. She immediately wrapped Rosa’s leather jacket around the wound on her back. 

Rosa’s vision was starting to get blurry. “Gina… I’m sleepy…” she whispered drowsily, feeling the energy starting to drain out of her. Her eyelids felt heavy and she was tempted to shut them and just go to sleep.

Gina started to panic. “Rosie, stay with me. Don’t go,” she pleaded. “Help!” she yelled as loudly as she could, hoping someone-anyone, could hear her.

“Gina…”

“Stop talking, save your breath,” Gina scolded, although anyone could clearly see the tears rolling down her cheeks rapidly. She knew she couldn’t leave Rosa and run into the bar to get Jake and the others. Who knew what might happen? She looked around frantically, hoping a pedestrian would see and help them.

“Gina… I love you...”

“…What?!” Gina turned to look at Rosa in disbelief, but her eyes were closed. “Rosa!” Gina screamed. “No! Please wake up! Help! Somebody help!”

Fortunately, a nearby passerby heard Gina’s screams and ran to help them. By the time he arrived, Gina’s face was streaked with tears and she was checking Rosa’s wrist for a pulse desperately.

“Miss, do you need help?” He asked, clearly alarmed.

“Sir, I’m begging you, please go into the bar and get my friends- just yell for someone named Jake and tell him to go outside! Please!” Gina begged.

Nodding worriedly, the stranger hurried into the bar while Gina called an ambulance.

After a while, Jake and the squad hurried out of the bar anxiously, only to see Gina clutching an unconscious Rosa tightly. They stopped dead in their tracks.

“She took a bullet for me. I called an ambulance already,” Gina sniffled.

Everyone went silent as they sobered up immediately and tried to process this horrible news.

Then came the familiar sound of sirens, and then there were paramedics and police and people. Rosa was taken away to an ambulance, and Gina struggled to get back to her, only to have Jake stop her.

“Gina…” Jake breathed. He engulfed her in a tight hug, whispering words of comfort, telling her Rosa was going to be okay, soothing her, calming her. No one had ever seen this side of Gina. It was truly heartbreaking.

Finally Gina gave up, and she slumped into his arms, sobbing her heart out. “She… she took a bullet for me, Jake,” she said between sobs, hiccuping, crying on his shoulder. “It was meant for me. I feel like this is my fault.”

Jake shushed her softly, rubbing her back gently. “Don’t you dare say that. This is definitely not your fault. Rosa’s going to be okay. She’s a fighter. She won’t give up that easily, okay?”

Gina nodded, wiping her tears away. Jake sighed and pulled her in, tucking a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. “She’s gonna be fine,” he whispered, partly trying to convince himself too.

~~

The squad was sitting anxiously in the hospital, waiting to hear about Rosa. Gina was sitting in a corner, alone, hoping with all her might that Rosa was alright. The last time she was in the hospital was when she got hit by a bus, so she wasn’t exactly fond of the hospital. So much had happened that she didn’t even have time to process the news that Rosa loved her. Rosa loved her. Gina wiped away a few stray tears. What Rosa didn’t know was that Gina was also in love with her. From the moment she walked into the precinct with Jake, Gina knew she’d fall for the mysterious and closed off badass. She just didn’t expect to fall that hard. 

When Rosa started dating Adrian, Gina was heartbroken. She thought Rosa only liked her as a friend, and Gina decided that she had to get over Rosa. Then she met Milton, who was sweet, hilarious, and overall a really good guy. So when Milton asked her out, she said yes, but she never actually loved him. After all, there was only one person who she really wanted. Rosa. That’s why she broke up with Milton. Gina knew she could never love him as much as she loved Rosa. 

And now, she found out that the love of her life loved her back. After Rosa got shot. Wow, what great timing, Gina thought. Still, she was overwhelmed with emotions. Happiness, hope, but mainly shock. It was a lot to process. After all, Gina had pined for Rosa for over 2 years, convincing herself that it was hopeless. 

“Excuse me, are you Rosa Diaz’s friends?” A doctor asked, interrupting Gina’s train of thought.

“Yes,” Jake replied, standing up instantly. “Is she okay?”

“Ms Diaz lost quite a lot of blood and there was some internal bleeding, but other than that she’s fine. We’re expecting a full recovery. She’s also awake now,” the doctor informed them.

Gina sighed in relief, slumping against the couch. “Can we see her?” she asked.

The doctor nodded. “She’s in room 104.”

Gina stood up and thanked the doctor, hurriedly walking to room 104, not knowing what to expect on the other side of the door.

Taking a deep breath, Gina pushed the door open slowly. She gasped. Seeing Rosa hooked up to all this machinery, a blood bag, and the cannula inn the back of her hand, it broke her heart. She’d never seen Rosa this way, tired, exposed, fragile. It was meant to be her in the hospital bed, not Rosa. Tears sprang to her eyes.

“Hey,” Rosa smiled weakly.

Gina returned the smile. “Hey,” she said softly, moving closer to the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“As good as anyone who just got shot can feel,” Rosa remarked.

Gina chuckled. As hurt as she was, Rosa still had her sass and sarcasm. “Rosa, I think… we need to talk about what you said,” Gina said hesitantly, sitting down in the chair next to Rosa’s bed. 

Rosa shifted uncomfortably, “Gina, we… don’t have to do that right n—“

“I’m in love with you too,” Gina blurted out.

“Wha—“ Rosa’s heart skipped a beat. Gina Linetti, the human form of the 100 emoji, was in love with her? She must have heard wrongly. “You… you love me?” Rosa asked incredulously. That wasn’t possible.

“Yeah,” Gina felt her cheeks heat up. “I’ve loved you ever since I started this job. Something about you just made me drawn to you, made me want to figure out more about you.” She smiled softly. “And when you showed me Babylon after I got stomach flu from that sewer rave, it just made me fall harder for you. So when you started dating Pimento, it… broke my heart.”

“Gina, the only reason I ever dated Pimento was to get over you. Don’t worry, it didn’t work though,” Rosa assured her. “I never actually loved Pimento, he was never the one I truly wanted. But you were, Gina. All these years, you were the one I wanted. You still are. I just never expected you to fall for me too.”

Gina took Rosa’s hand. “Rosa, who in their right mind wouldn’t? You’re badass, gorgeous, mysterious, snarky on the outside, but on the inside you’re actually a big softy. And gorgeous. I know I’ve said that already, but you really are, Rosie.”

Rosa blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

“And you’re cute when you blush,” Gina teased.

That just made Rosa blush harder.

“To be honest, Rosa, I genuinely didn’t know you felt this way about me. I thought I didn’t stand a chance with you. I mean, that’s why I dated Milton.” Gina said quietly, looking down.

Rosa sighed. “Gina, why the hell would you think that? I’ve been so hopelessly in love with you for I don’t even know how long. Anyone who gets to be with you is so lucky, whether they know it or not. You’re hilarious, witty, dynamic, gorgeous. In fact, you’re probably one of those pretty girls who don’t even know it.”

“No no, I definitely know it,” Gina corrected her, looking up.

Rosa laughed. “Well, I’m glad you do, because you really are.”

Gina smiled. How on earth did she get so lucky? “Rosie, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this,” Gina said softly, leaning forward and cupping Rosa’s face gently. Rosa was frozen to the spot, and the next thing she knew, Gina’s lips were on hers. The kiss was gentle and tender, not how either one of them imagined their first kiss to be.

They were very rudely interrupted when Jake ran inside the hospital room, squealing. Rosa and Gina sprang apart, embarrassed. 

“Oh my god! You guys are in love! I knew it!” Charles gushed with a look of glee on his face as the entire squad piled into the room, all with smiles on their faces. “Now I have a second workplace ship besides peraltiago! I ship it! Have you guys washed each other’s hair yet?”

Gina rolled her eyes and shoved Charles lightly. “Ew! Please do not speak of that again. Also, how long were you guys standing outside the door rudely eavesdropping, and who started it?”

The squad looked over at Jake, who put up his arms in defence, “Okay, in my defence, I just wanted to see why Gina was taking so long, and I just happened to hear what you guys were talking about. I don’t know how the squad knew though. I definitely did not tell them. They must have been eavesdropping themselves!”

“Nope, he told us right away,” Amy chimed in.

Jake gasped in mock horror. “Babe, don’t sell me out!”

Rosa scoffed, although there was a faint blush still evident on her cheeks. “Get out, guys.”

“Yeah, and remember that I have blackmail files on all of you. So if you dare speak of this again, I will not hesitate to ruin all of your lives,” Gina threatened.

“Damn, Gina, okay,” Terry muttered, the squad backing out of the room slowly and shutting the door.

Rosa smirked, “Can’t believe those dum dums found out.”

Gina nodded in agreement. “Just to be clear tho Rosie, is this-“ she pointed at Rosa and then herself. “Is this official or a one time thing?” Gina bit her lip, dreading the worst.

“Gina, believe me when I say I would love nothing more than for us to be official. So um—“ Rosa shifted to a more comfortable situation. “Gina, will you be my girlfriend?”

“I’d love to,” Gina smiled, leaning forward to peck Rosa’s lips.

“Oh my god they’re official! I ship it!” came a hushed whisper from outside the door, presumably Boyle’s.

Rosa rolled her eyes. “Oh god they’re still outside,” she whispered to Gina. 

Gina sighed, exasperated. “Leave us alone!” she yelled loudly, only to hear the rapid scattering of footsteps. “God, how are we gonna date with them poking their noses into our relationship every goddamn day?” Gina complained.

Rosa chuckled and pulled Gina in for a kiss. “We’ll figure it out,” she murmured.


End file.
